1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan, and more particularly to a cooling fan having a fantastic visual effect when the fan is in operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cooling fans are commonly used in many fields such as heat dissipation device for CPUs in computers. With the fast and prosperous development of computer and information technologies, designs related to computers, typically for cooling fans are continuously updated. The demands upon cooling fans are no longer limited to rigid, invariable structures.
Typically, a cooling fan used for cooling CPUs in a computer includes a housing and a rotor received in the housing. A plurality of light emitting diodes with different colors is arranged on the housing. When the rotor rotates, the light emitting diodes project lights with different colors to the rotor. Thus, a special visual effect is provided when the cooling fan is in operation. However, the cooling fan with light emitting diodes has a complex structure, which increasing the cost of the cooling fan. Furthermore, the light projected by the light emitting diodes is so glare that may be a light contamination.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved cooling fan which can overcome the above problems.